worldoffanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Northern Lights
Go on, go on, Kiir Grohiik (Child Wolf) Follow the northern Lights, trust your Fahdon (friend) The Zoor (Legend) is real Zii, Zin, Zind (Spirit, Honour, Triumph) You are the Gein (One) Follow your heart. Prologue "Viscur! Viscur!" a voice howled, trying to wake up the old wolf from her dream, being the oldest wolf in her pack, she was probably the most respected, and younglings always asked her questions, not that she minded, but she never liked getting woken up so abruptly. "What is it, Gallus?" she growled, baring her teeth at the young omega, who looked nervous as he twitched his tail, and his eyes flicked around her cave. "Um.. Uh.. Rex wants to see you!" Gallus barked, running swiftly out of the den. Viscur raised an eye-brow, and sighed Rex is a strong alpha, but he is too cocky for his own good, I wonder what he wants.. As she padded to the alpha den, she saw young pups playing with their mothers tail. She looked on, wishing she could have pups, but as elder of the pack, she could not. Rex was a built, gray he-wolf with sharp green eyes, he looked up when Viscur padded in "Ah, Viscur! I assume you got my message from Gallus?" he asked. "Yes, I got the message, what do you want, Rex?" Rex flicked his ear, and barked "Magus saw.. A sign, not sure what sign it was though, she wanted to tell you first, because she thought you woud know what it means." he stood up and barked again "Viscur, the dragons are getting restless, they know something." Viscur raised an eye-brow and grunted "And what do you want me to do about it?" "Mahfehrek." Rex said flatly. "No, no way am I going to that wolf, you're crazy." Viscur snarled. "You don't have to, but the ones that are part of the prophecy do." Rex snarled back, raising his tail, flicking it "And that's my final word on the matter, now go see Magus." Rex sat back down, watching as Viscur left. Viscur grumbled all the way to the healers den, Magus was a young wolf, very serious about what her job is, which impressed Viscur. Viscur barked "Magus, Rex said you had a sign from the heavens." A small, pure white wolf, with blue eyes came padding out, and she nodded "Yes, I have recieved a sign." Viscur asked "Well... What is it?" Magus closed her eyes, and repeated what she recieved from the ancestors. "They said that 'As the eaters of worlds rose, Nebulas would form, and the brothers of fate would foretell the arrival of the cloud and it's brother sky.' I don't know what it means though." Magus shrugged, and sighed "The brothers of fate... Could they possibly mean..?" Viscur sighed "Those brothers are troublemakers, even though one of them is reasonable," she barked "Mahfehrek and his brother Collis aren't evil, but they sure are trouble, but why would they.. Foretell the arrival of the cloud and it's brother sky?" "I don't know, they are fates, so trouble or no, they're going to foretell either hope, or danger." Magus barked, flicking her tail. "One thing you got to know about those two, they may be fates, but they are also polar opposites, one always balances the other," Viscur barked "Like chaos and order, one has to be there.. Or everything would crumble." Magus tipped her head "So are the brothers in danger?" "No, we are all in danger." Viscur barked. ~*~*~*~ "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" a tom snapped, hurrying after his younger brother. The tom he was chasing after turned around, his dark gray eyes flashing "Where do you think I'm going?" he asked. "To... Jump off a cliff?" the tom joked. "Um. No." he grunted, and continued. "Oh come on Mahfehrek! Seriously, the packs are going crazy for.. well, for prey and land, sooner or later they are going to get the idea that this mountain is theirs also." the tom tipped his head as he barked in annoyance. Mahfehrek turned around "Well, do something about that Collis, It's not my business, it's yours." he sighed in frustration. Collis jumped "Me?! Why me?!" he asked, tipping his head. "Because, you're the oldest." Mahfehrek joked. Collis rolled his eyes, and was about to pounce on his brother, but was stopped by two she-wolves entering the cave. "Oh! Heh! Hi, Vortex! Anima!" Collis flicked his tail nervously. The gray she-wolf narrowed her eyes and asked "Complaining again, Collis?" "Of course not! You complain more than me Vortex!" Collis snapped. As they bickered, Anima walked away from them, sitting beside Mahfehrek on the ledge that overlooked the packs territory "What's wrong?" she asked. Mahfehrek sighed "It's their ignorance that woke him up." Anima nodded, and barked softly "I know, but it's our fault also, letting the packs do this." Mahfehrek narrowed his eyes up to the stars, and sighed "Once he's fully awake, we can't stop him." Anima sighed "We can't interfere, last time we did, we were almost killed." Anima turned to see Collis and Vortex fighting, well, complaining about each-other is most like it, she rolled her eyes, and asked Mahfehrek "What are we going to do?" "About them? Throw them off the cliff." he grunted. "No, about him." Anima grunted back. "What can we do?" he asked. Anima just tipped her head, and bowed as the packs world started to plunge into chaos. Chapter 1 "Nebula.. Nebula?' Nebula looked up from where she was eating a paricularly tasty piece of meat that Aura got her, it must have been elk, elk was always the best. "What, Mahrek?" she asked her small, brown furred, blue-eyed, friend, who was swishing his tail back and forth in excitement. He jumped around her, barking "Viscur, the elder, is going to tell all the pups the story of the four fates!" "The four fates?" she asked with interest. "Yeah! We only know the brothers, Mahfehrek and Collis! But I didn't know there were two more!" he barked, jumping even more. "Well come on! Let's go!" Nebula barked, leading him towards the elder den, where the oldest wolf stays, the oldest wolf is treated with the up-most respect and courtesy. The den had moss lining it's walls and hanging off the roof of the den, and there was a small prey-pile near the back of the sandy floor, and there was a moss bed, where Viscur was waiting for them. "Is that all of you?" Viscur asked with a confused voice. Kathari, an "I'm so better than you." type of she-wolf grunted "Yes, Viscur, this is all of us." she flicked her tail. Viscur looked at her with sharp eyes "I hope you'll listen, and listen well, because this tale I'm about to tell you, is very true." she barked, and Nebula and Mahrek found comfortable places, as far away from Kathari as possible. "Now, you've heard of the fates, four wolves that live in the big mountain in the middle of all the packs territory, we call this mountain, the Mountain of Fate." Viscur barked, taking a moments hesitation. "Now, the oldest fate, Collis, is a fate that can foretell a tradegy, or danger, in a wolfs life, so he's the fate of danger." she rolled her eyes a bit "He's also a trouble-maker, but he's not that bad really, just kind of a joker..." she barked. "Then, there's Anima, the youngest, she can give hope to any and all wolfs, able to see into your future anyways, but she can also see if you'll life a good life." Viscur barked. "So she's the Fate of life?" Nebula asked. "Yes, exactly Nebula, but.. Both of these two have their polar oppisites." Viscurs voice lowered. "Vortex, the third oldest, and the polar oppsite to Collis, she can foretell a time of calm in a wolfs life, she is the fate of Safety." Viscur barked. "The.. there's the last.. and most dangerous of the four, he is the second oldest, yet he is feared, because, he is the polar oppisite of Anima." Viscur whispered. "His name is Mahfehrek, he can foretell when a wolfs life will end, and how, and why, and where, and that makes him-" "The fate of death..." Nebula whispered, and jumped when Viscur looked at her "Oops! Sorry!" "Yes, Mahfehrek is the fate of death, some wolfs think he is evil, but he isn't, because without him, life would crumble, and the other three would turn, and ravage the land, he really is the pillar, life is a cycle, and if that stopped, then this whole world would stop." she sighed. "Why is he the pillar?" Kathari asked. "Because.. There can't be life without death, and if death or life was to stop it's cycle, than, this world would shatter." Viscur answered. Kathari growled "Life would probably be better without all the death though, I can understand why they think he's evil, he probably is!" Viscur shook her head "He's the reason I'm still alive." she sighed. Kathari looked at her confused "Wait? Don't you mean Anima?" she asked. "No, I mean Mahfehrek... Let's just say.. I made a promise, and I'm living on borrowed time, and soon, I will no longer be here." Viscur barked. "What happened?" Mahrek asked. "I saved his life, and when I was supposed to die, he saved mine, even though it was really dangerous, long story short." Viscur barked. "Why would you save his life? What danger was he in?" Nebula asked. "Now now. This is a story for.. A different time." Viscur sighed, looking more older than she was, like she was really living on borrowed time. Nebula looked at Mahrek worriedly, afraid that what the she-wolf said about the dangers of borrowed time was true. Nebula and Mahrek hurried out of the den, and squeaked when they heard a large bang, they looked up, and saw storm clouds in the sky. "Ooo, we better hurry, or we're going to get wet!" Mahrek laughed, and hurried to his families den. Nebula just stared up at the Mountain, almost getting a touch of fear as the storm seemed to be originating from the top of the mountain, and there was red around it. She thought What's going on? Who's doing this to you? She could almost hear a response Your packs, and the other packs, ignorance is causing the eater of worlds to wake up, all the hate is waking him up. Nebula just stared, and she would have stared some more if Aura hadn't come to get her, and pull her away from the incoming rain, as she sat inside the den, she continued to stare up at the menacing mountain. What can we do to stop this? she thought. For now.... Survive. ''Another voice barked. Nebula thought in frustration ''And what if you can't stop it?! she growled in silence What if you die in the attempt?! If we can't stop this, you'll know, we'll call for your help, because only you and your friend, Mahrek, can really stop this. another voice sighed in tiredness. She nodded Alright, maybe me and Mahrek can sneak out to see you guys. she sniffed, and flicked her tail. As the storm rumbled on, she heard the howls of her pack-mates, a way of communicating if you're too far away to talk. She tried to howl her greetings, but failed. ''I guess I'm still too little.. Ah well, I'll have to wait. ''she thought. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Bird's Fanfictions Category:Teen